


Mea Culpa

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insecure Oliver, Light Angst, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver Queen is Bad at Feelings, Shameless Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: When Oliver is trapped in an elevator with Felicity after accidentally witnessing her kiss with Ray Palmer, tempers flare, feelings resurface, and tensions run high. Naked chaos ensues.*This is a reimagining of season 3, episode 7 because Oliver's expression when he sees Felicity kissing Ray breaks my heart!***Now complete**





	1. Chapter 1

**Palmer Technologies**

_Midnight_

**> >>>>>>**

With John's advice ringing in his ears, Oliver tore across the lobby of the building that used to bear his family's name. The guard behind the heavy oak desk snored softly as Oliver jogged toward the elevators. Clutching a crinkling parcel in his left hand, Oliver jabbed the "up" arrow with his right thumb. When the doors slid open seconds later, he strode into the car and selected the number 33 on the illuminated panel.

As the elevator carried him upward, Oliver breathed deeply, trying to suppress the panic flaring in his chest. His nostrils filled with the scent of lilies. He had no idea what he was going to say to Felicity when he reached her office, but he hoped she'd accept the flowers as a peace offering. Earlier, when Felicity had mentioned having dinner with Palmer, Oliver had known he was being petulant, but he hadn't tried to stop himself.

Upon reaching the thirty-third floor, the elevator halted and opened its doors. Oliver exited the car and moved swiftly down the hallway toward Felicity's office. Before he rounded the corner, he slowed his pace and came to a complete stop. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm the erratic thumping in his chest. In stark contrast to every one of his prior relationships, this time, Oliver knew he would do anything to prove himself to Felicity. With a grimace, he admitted to himself that he'd never tried hard enough to make things work with the other women he'd pursued over the years. In fact, he'd barely pursued them, typically preferring to maintain cool indifference.

Oliver shook his head decisively. He wasn't _Ollie_ Queen anymore. Rather, he'd embraced his role as Oliver Queen--upstanding citizen by day and Starling City's protector by night. _That_ man--not his younger, brasher self--was about to beg Felicity for a second chance. _That_ man was about to tell Felicity that he couldn't live without her.

He continued down the hallway and rounded the corner to her office. As he reached for the door handle, he glanced through the glass panels.

Dizzying rage swept over him when he saw Ray Palmer press his lips against Felicity's. Oliver dropped the cellophane-wrapped flowers on the floor, turned from the doorway, and retreated toward the elevators. 

**> >>>>>>**

Through half-lidded eyes, Felicity thought she saw someone lingering in the doorway of her office. She tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the way Ray Palmer's warm lips were tentatively exploring her own. Though it was gentle and sweet, the kiss wasn't enough to eclipse her curiosity. Gently pulling back, she smiled sheepishly at Ray before darting her eyes toward the door. 

Her gaze landed on a tangled mess of silver, green, and pink. Noticing the stray flower petals littering the floor, Felicity gasped. "I have to go. I'm so sorry," she said guiltily, chancing a look at Ray's handsome, easy-going face. She thought she saw hurt flit across his eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't be sure. With a solicitous nod of his head, Ray said, "Of course. I'm sorry. I meant to keep this platonic."

Moving quite nimbly in her towering heels, Felicity hurried across the room. "Ray, it's not you. It's me." She winced when she reached the doors. "That sounds like a line, but I promise it's true. I'll explain later." With an apologetic smile, she flung the doors open and bolted for the elevators. "Please still be here, please still be here," she muttered. As she rounded the corner, she saw Oliver stepping into an open car. "Oliver!" she shouted. "Wait!"

He gave no sign of having heard her. Once she had closed the distance between them, she saw that Oliver's expression was stony. He had definitely seen her kissing Ray. The doors were about to slam shut, so she sprinted the last few yards--no easy feat in her skintight couture dress--and jammed her leg between the metal panels. They sprang apart instantly.

Panting, Felicity joined Oliver in the elevator car. Oliver pressed the button for the first floor, and silence filled the small space. Then, Felicity abruptly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver met her eyes but said nothing, his face impassive.

With inexplicable hope, she asked, "The lilies on the floor outside of my office?"

Oliver nodded tersely. "I wanted to apologize for being shitty earlier." His brow furrowed. "I didn't know I'd be interrupting your date with Palmer," he added bitterly.

Felicity shook her head. "It wasn't a date, Oliver."

With a scoff, Oliver retorted, "Yeah, that's why he was mauling you in your office." 

With a sigh, Felicity said, "He wasn't mauling me. It was a very sweet--" She stopped mid-sentence and narrowed her eyes at Oliver. "You know what? This is none of your business. I can date or kiss or _fuck_ anyone I want. I don't have to explain myself to you," she spat.

Eyes darkening, Oliver moved slowly toward Felicity, who backed away from him until the cool metal of the wall grazed her bare shoulders. Arms twitching with barely suppressed fury, Oliver caged Felicity in, placing a hand next to each shoulder. "Did you feel anything when he kissed you?" he demanded in a low, rough voice Felicity barely recognized. 

Felicity made no attempt to free herself. "What--" Her question died in her throat when Oliver moved even closer, positioning his face two inches from her own. 

Enunciating each word, Oliver asked again, "Did...you...feel...anything?" He paused. "He can't kiss you like I can," he taunted.

Trying to ignore the heat pooling between her legs, Felicity raised an eyebrow. "I'm not participating in your dick-measuring contest with Ray Palmer, Oliver." She could feel Oliver's breath skating across her lips. 

"Your nonanswer tells me that there _is_ no contest," Oliver whispered, dropping his head toward hers. 

Felicity froze, trying to remember all the reasons she should be angry at Oliver Queen. She tried to focus on the ways he'd broken her heart (the false declaration of love and, eventually, the true declaration of love that he'd negated by pushing her away).

However, when Oliver crashed his mouth to hers, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, her anger momentarily forgotten.

Seemingly intent on devouring Felicity, Oliver wasted no time in breaching her lips with his tongue. He plundered her mouth hungrily, running his hands up her sides. His fingers brushed the sides of her breasts before dropping to her ass.

Felicity's core twinged with need as Oliver's hands roamed up and down her body. She tried to suppress the filthy thoughts conjured by the feeling of his tongue sliding against her own. 

Encouraged by Felicity's enthusiasm, Oliver pressed himself against her, pinning her against the wall. Then, as Oliver brushed his growing erection against Felicity's pelvis, two things happened simultaneously: Felicity moaned into Oliver's mouth, and the sound was drowned out by the shriek of metal grating against metal. 

The elevator shuddered and screeched to a halt before the lights flickered and plunged the car into darkness.

**> >>>>>>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last smut-adjacent chapter! Chapter three will have gratuitous smut!

**Palmer Technologies**

**Elevator 2**

_12:07 a.m._

The force at which the elevator slammed to a stop threw Felicity and Oliver to the floor, slinging her body on top of his.

Voice tinged with panic, Oliver asked, "Are you okay?"

Felicity nodded before remembering that Oliver couldn't see her in the inky darkness. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

After breathing a silent sigh of relief, Oliver replied tersely, "I'm fine, but your knee is digging into my groin."

With a start, Felicity realized that she'd wedged her right knee between Oliver's legs in order to break her fall. She currently hovered over him in a strange variation of a push-up. She quickly rolled over and dropped to the ground next to him. 

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrassment evident in her voice. 

"It's fine," he said stiffly, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He activated a tiny LED flashlight attached to his key ring, flooding the small space with blueish light.

He shined the beam on the wall behind him and reached for the panel covering the emergency phone. When he pulled the metal door open and lifted the receiver to his ear, static crackled on the other end. 

"Great," he muttered, slamming it down.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and pulled her phone pointedly out of her clutch. She pressed a few buttons and lifted her phone to her ear.

"Hey," she said. After listening for a moment, she replied, "Yeah, we're both fine. How long until you can get us out of here?"

Felicity paused, listening. Then she groaned. "Seriously? What about the generators?"

She furrowed her brow. "No, I understand. We'll be fine." Biting her lip, she paused.

After a few seconds, her lips crept upward. Laughing, she said, "Okay, just keep me updated. Thanks." Lowering her phone to her lap, she ended the call and looked at Oliver.

Though he had molded his face into a mask of cold indifference, he was clenching his jaw. "Was that Palmer?" he asked too casually.

Felicity nodded, choosing to ignore the vitriol behind his question. "Apparently a transformer blew a few blocks away, and the power surge triggered some sort of shutdown protocol in the elevators." 

"Shouldn't the generators--" Oliver began, but Felicity cut him off.

"The elevators can draw power from the generators, but they won't start running again until someone from a repair service can manually reset the system and deactivate the fail-safe," she replied tartly. "Ray is working on it."

With thinly veiled impatience, Oliver sighed. "How long are we stuck here?" he asked.

Felicity felt something shatter in her chest. Oliver couldn't even stand to be around her. For a moment, she wished she hadn't kissed Ray back. Suddenly, though, white-hot anger usurped her regret. "It'll be at least four hours until someone can get here," she said through clenched teeth.

Oliver scoffed but said nothing.

"What, Oliver?" Felicity asked acidly.

"Just that the repair techs would be bending over backward to fix these elevators if Palmer were more assertive. If he acted more like a magnate and less like a boy scout, we wouldn't be stuck here for the next four hours," Oliver sneered. He knew he was being petty, but he couldn't help it. 

Felicity scowled. "For your information, the hotel across the street is housing a marching band that's participating in a competition at the convention center. The kids had all just gotten back from semifinals and piled into the elevators when the power went out."

Oliver stared at Felicity.

Noting Oliver's contrite expression with satisfaction, Felicity continued, "There are about fifty kids and chaperones stuck in six different elevators, and one of the kids is in desperate need of his insulin." She paused. "So, yeah, Ray could have made demands and thrown money at the problem, but the dispatcher from the only elevator repair service within city limits told him about those kids. He told her to prioritize the hotel."

Oliver scrubbed his face with his palm. "That was the right call," he said begrudgingly. 

"How gracious of you," Felicity spat. 

"What is your problem?" Oliver asked. 

Felicity scoffed. " _My_ problem?" She stared at him incredulously. "You've been making snide comments about Ray all week, and then you show up here tonight and make a scene?" She paused. "We had our chance, Oliver," she said spitefully. "So you don't get to be mad at me for moving on. _You_ pushed _me_ away."

Oliver gazed at her, his expression wooden. "Did you feel anything when you kissed him?"

Avoiding Oliver's eyes, Felicity checked her phone. Three hours and fifty-one minutes to go.

"Felicity," he intoned in a dangerous voice.

"I'm not talking about this with you, Oliver," she snapped. "If you're going to be juvenile, then so will I. Let's play truth-or-dare." Felicity had no idea where that idea had come from, but it was definitely one of her worst.

Oliver gaped at her. "Are you seriously that desperate to avoid answering the question?"

Felicity glared at him. "We need to pass the time somehow. If you so much as say Ray's name again, I will ignore you for the next three hours and fifty minutes."

Oliver heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Truth or dare?" 

**> >>>>>>**

_12:30 a.m._

Felicity chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I'll go with truth this time."

Oliver nodded. "I guess we don't have much room for dares." He paused, studying a torn cuticle on his thumb. "What was your favorite book when you were a kid?"

Laughing, Felicity turned to face Oliver. "We've been playing this game for 20 minutes, and you still haven't asked me anything lewd," she teased. 

A slow smile spread over Oliver's face. "I just want to learn more about what made you into the person you are now." His smile morphed into a wicked grin. "But if you _want_ to tell me about your sex life, I am _more_ than happy to listen."

Felicity groaned. "Why did I even say anything?" But she was smiling. "I loved _Harry Potter_. Hermione showed me that it was okay to be smart--that I didn't have to hide who I was."

Oliver fiddled with his shoelace. "I always admired Hermione. I never really identified with any specific character, but I loved the books."

Felicity squinted at him, her lips curving upward playfully. "You never identified with one character?" She scoffed. "You're clearly a Harry."

With a snort, Oliver stared at her incredulously. "Harry is a hero, Felicity." 

She stared at him expectantly. 

"I'm not a hero," he said simply.

Felicity scowled. "Yes, you are."

Oliver ignored her. "Is it my turn now? I pick truth, too." 

With a huff, Felicity nodded. "Fine. Let me see..." she glanced around the elevator car, as if searching for inspiration. A moment later, she said, "Got it!" She smiled smugly. "Tell me about one of your unfulfilled sexual fantasies."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "No," he said stiffly.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She paused. "Is it because you don't _have_ any unfulfilled fantasies? Oh, my God, of course. I mean, the number of women you've been with...and, really, who could say no to you? Unless it was some seriously kinky--" 

"Felicity!" Oliver barked.

"Did your ancestors come over on the _Mayflower_ , by any chance? That's the only explanation I have for your Puritanical reaction to--"

Cutting her off mid-sentence, Oliver said sharply, "I will tell you--only so you'll stop speculating so much. That's worse somehow."

Felicity swallowed a giggle.

Though he shot her an exasperated look, Oliver couldn't hide the amusement creeping into his eyes. "But only if you tell me one of yours first."

Indignantly, Felicity said, "That's not how this works, Oliver."

Oliver laughed. "Those are my terms. If you can't meet them, pick another question or give me a dare."

Felicity was uncharacteristically silent for a moment. Then, with a sigh, she conceded. "I will tell you only if you promise to forget about it the moment we get out of this elevator."

"Depending on what it is, that might be kind of difficult," he teased. Seeing her glare, he quickly added, "But I promise to do my best."

"Fine." Felicity shifted her gaze to her lap. "You obviously know that I'm...attracted to you, so having sex with you is an unfulfilled fantasy," she said softly.

Not trusting himself to speak, Oliver simply nodded. 

"But there's another aspect to it." She looked mortified.

Oliver looked at her expectantly.

Stalling, she asked, "Haven't I sufficiently embarrassed myself already?" 

Furrowing his brow, Oliver reached for Felicity's hands. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. If it helps, having sex with you is one of my unfulfilled fantasies, too. It's not the one I was going to tell you, but..." he shrugged.

Felicity lifted her head and met Oliver's eyes, shock flitting across her face.

"Sometimes I think about having sex with you when you're dressed as the Arrow," she blurted out.

As Oliver struggled to process this information, all of his blood rushed to his groin. His arms and legs felt numb. In a strangled voice, he said, "I guess I don't have to tell you about my other fantasy, then." 

Felicity's eyebrows shot upward. "Are you saying that..." she couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"That I've thought about fucking you when I'm dressed as the Arrow? Yes." Oliver exhaled shakily.

Suddenly, decisively, Felicity rose to her knees in front of Oliver. "Then I think I know what we have to do."

Oliver sat up straight, wondering if he'd misheard her. "What do we have to--" Felicity's lips absorbed the rest of his question.

Wrapping her arms around Oliver's shoulders, Felicity kissed him deliberately. She shuddered when she felt Oliver's arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. Deepening the kiss, she flicked her tongue against his lips, and he parted them, eagerly meeting her tongue with his own.

Without breaking their kiss, Felicity dropped her hands to Oliver's belt, hastily unfastening it. She deftly unbuttoned his pants and tugged the zipper down before dipping her fingers into his boxers. Palms grazing his hip bones, she pushed his pants and underwear down. Heat surged in her core when his bare cock sprang from his boxers.  

Oliver hissed when Felicity wrapped her hand around his impressive length. "Jesus," he whispered as she began pumping him slowly. 

Felicity grinned. "It looks like we'll be able to fulfill one of our shared fantasies tonight," she breathed.

With a groan, Oliver vowed, "I will fulfill the other one as soon as humanly possible." 

"Good," Felicity said, pausing her assault on Oliver's cock just long enough for him to seize her shoulders and lift her to her feet. Once she was standing, he spun her around and placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"You seem to be wearing a lot more clothing than I am," he observed, his breath warming her skin. 

Unable to speak, Felicity just nodded.

"Let me fix that for you," Oliver whispered, as he seized the zipper of her dress between his fingers and began pulling it downward.

Felicity shivered, feeling goose-flesh rising as Oliver's fingers grazed her almost-bare back.

Just then, Felicity's phone rang, making them both jump. Oliver recovered first, brushing his lips against her spine. "Let it go to voicemail."

Despite wanting to acquiesce, Felicity took a step away from Oliver and reached for her phone. After glancing at the screen, she said in a small voice, "It's Ray."

Oliver emitted a low, guttural noise before saying, "Ignore him."

Felicity shook her head. "It could be about the elevator." Shooting Oliver an apologetic glance, she answered her phone. "Hey."

Seething, Oliver tugged his underwear and pants back around his hips and turned his back to Felicity. He remembered how angry he'd been at her earlier...and how angry she'd been at him. What had he been thinking? That they'd have hot elevator sex and magically solve all of their problems? She'd been kissing another guy when he'd arrived to beg for another chance. He shook his head and looked at Felicity, who was ending her call. 

"And what did the great Ray Palmer have to say?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "Has he cured cancer yet? Facilitated world peace?" He knew he was lashing out, but he was jealous and angry.

Eyes flashing, Felicity retorted, "Give him a few months. He uses _his_ money to help other people."

The insult gutted Oliver. He knew he had been selfish when he'd still owned QC and all his assets, but Felicity's jab stung. Instead of admitting that she was right, though, he struck back. "This was a mistake," he said, gesturing between his still-unbuttoned pants and her half-unzipped dress.

"Obviously," she spat. "Thinking that _we_ could be together was a mistake, too," she added, tugging at the zipper on her dress. She walked to the corner that was farthest from Oliver, sliding to the ground gingerly. 

Ignoring the flash of pain caused by Felicity's words, Oliver rolled his eyes and retreated to his own corner. Part of him wished he had never left the bunker.

**> >>>>>>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Palmer Technologies**

_Elevator 2_

_2:00 a.m._

Training his gaze on his shoes, Oliver tried to avoid looking at Felicity, who was curled up in the opposite corner. Her head rested on her arms, and her knees were tucked beneath her chest. Rising from the chilled, thinly carpeted floor, Oliver removed his jacket and gently draped it over Felicity's torso.

As soon as the soft lining touched her skin, she opened her eyes and stared at Oliver, an enigmatic expression on her face. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Oliver nodded. “I thought you might be cold.” He pivoted away from her and returned to his corner, leaning against the wall.

Felicity sat up and tightened the jacket around her shoulders. “Why did you come here tonight? Why did you bring me flowers?”

With a tired smile, Oliver shrugged. “Felicity, you're a genius. You know why I'm here.”

Comprehension dawning, her eyes widened. “You talked to John, didn't you?”

Oliver nodded curtly. “I wish he hadn't talked to you on my behalf, but he was just trying to help. He told me that I should come clean to you before it was too late.”

“And when you got here, you saw me kissing Ray,” she added, dismay washing over her face.

Suppressing a grimace, Oliver replied, “Yes, and I acted like a child.”

Felicity nodded. “You did. I feel like you gave me a glimpse of pre-island playboy Oliver, and I have to say I'm not a fan.”

Oliver winced. “I deserved that.” He paused. “And you're right. I've been saying horrible shit about Ray because I'm jealous. He's a good guy, and if…” Oliver's gaze bore into her. “If he makes you happy, then I'll back off.”

Felicity stood and walked toward Oliver. “That's going to be a problem,” she said softly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“I felt nothing when he kissed me, Oliver.” She closed the distance between them, and took his hands in hers. “Because I'm in love with you.”

Exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Oliver looked at her sharply, unable to process her words. “But I was a coward. I pushed you away,” he said in disbelief.

Furrowing her brow, Felicity frowned. “You did. But you know how stubborn I am.”

Oliver laughed and traced Felicity's cheek with his fingertips. “That is one of the many reasons I love you,” he said.

She tilted her chin up and smiled up at him, her high heels long since discarded.

"Every day, I've regretted telling you that we couldn't be together," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I kept rationalizing that decision, telling myself that the timing was wrong or that I was protecting you, but I knew it in my bones that I had made a mistake." He paused as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her temple. "It wasn't fair to you, and you were right earlier--I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for moving on. I'm sorry." His eyes searched her face, hoping that his words, insignificant as they were, could convey the regret burning in his chest.

Felicity felt a pang when she saw uneasiness in his eyes. Rising to her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for everything with Ray..." she trailed off when she saw Oliver shaking his head.

"Please don't apologize for that. And besides..." he paused, shooting her a sly look. "Didn't you say something about how kissing him paled in comparison to kissing me?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky. That's not what I said." Seeing Oliver's smug look, she added, "But that's what I meant. Ray and I didn't have that...undercurrent that you and I have. You've ruined kissing anyone else for me."

"Good, because I don't want you to kiss anyone else ever again," he said, something dark flashing in his eyes.

Felicity knew that she should have taken umbrage at this comment, but the idea of Oliver laying indefinite claim to her was very appealing. She settled for raising an eyebrow and saying primly, "That's a pretty big commitment. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Oliver's intense gaze softened. "I plan on kissing you like this every day for the rest of our lives...as long as you'll let me." Cradling her head in his hands, he drew her toward him and molded his mouth to hers. His lips drank her in, gently mapping every centimeter of her mouth as if trying to commit the experience to memory. He deepened the kiss, tentatively sliding his tongue against her lips. She parted her lips in response, sighing when his tongue grazed her own. As their tongues fought for dominance, the kiss grew more frenzied. Oliver pressed Felicity against the wall and cupped her breasts.

Sensing that they had arrived at a crossroads, Felicity pulled away and stared at Oliver. When he reluctantly opened his eyelids, she saw that his eyes had darkened with lust. Feeling a surge of heat between her legs, she smiled at him. "Just so you know...I want you to kiss me like that every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Oliver grinned. "I love you."

She mirrored his expression. "I love you, too." With a coy smile, she added, "Now, I believe there was some discussion earlier about fulfilling a--" Oliver cut her off by lifting her from the ground and balancing her ass on the railing. 

He closed the distance between them and pressed his rigid length against her core, eliciting a soft moan from Felicity. He could feel her heat radiating through the layers of fabric. "Actually," he murmured, gently picking her up and returning her feet to the floor. "I believe I was in the middle of something earlier." Dropping his hands to her shoulders, he carefully turned her toward the wall. 

He brushed his lips against the base of her neck and tugged the zipper of her dress downward. As the zipper unfurled, his lips followed behind, brushing against her bare skin. After placing a final kiss at the small of her back, he straightened. Then, he pushed the straps of her dress down her arms.

As she turned to face Oliver, Felicity pushed the dress down her hips and stepped out of it. Wearing nothing but emerald-green underwear and a backless u-shaped bra, she resisted the urge to cover herself with her hands.

Unable to speak, Oliver leaned forward and kissed her deeply. When he found the words, he pulled back and stared at her reverently. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. 

"Thank you," she replied. Then, with a mischievous smile, she took a step toward him and dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt. Without hesitation, she lifted it over his head, dragging the pads of her fingers up his torso. After dropping his shirt on the floor, she placed a kiss above his heart. Oliver kissed the top of her head and watched with interest as Felicity unbuckled his belt and shoved his boxers and jeans to the ground.

As Oliver stepped out of the fabric pooling at his feet and kicked off his shoes and socks, Felicity stared unapologetically. "You're gorgeous," she breathed, instantly regretting her word choice. "I mean, I know I've seen you shirtless--multiple times--all the time." Her gaze dropped to his erection, and she shivered. "Seriously, do you have even one body part that's not perfect?"

Oliver laughed and moved toward her, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm not crazy about my ears," he whispered into her hair.

Felicity giggled softly.

"I'm also not crazy about the fact that you're still wearing clothes." Stepping back, he gazed at her underwear appreciatively. "Though I have to say I love the green...and this bra."

Wordlessly, Felicity removed her bra and pushed her underwear to her feet, moving toward him. 

Oliver swore softly and took her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her stiffening nipples. Felicity arched her back and pushed her pelvis against Oliver's, desperately seeking to relieve the ache in her core. 

Sensing Felicity's impatience, Oliver dipped his index finger into her folds, rubbing her slippery arousal into her clit.

Felicity wrapped her right hand around Oliver's rigid length and began pumping slowly. She paused and rubbed droplets of precum around the head of his cock.

With a groan, Oliver thrust against her palm, itching to bury himself in her pussy. That feeling intensified when Felicity breathed, "Please fuck me."

Oliver dropped to his knees and pressed his lips against her abdomen, moving his mouth downward amidst a trail of kisses. When his lips finally reached her core, he spread her folds apart with his right hand and licked a firm stripe from her entrance to her clit. 

Felicity shuddered, bucking her hips toward his face while Oliver darted his tongue in and out of her entrance. After a moment, he returned his attention to her clit and began flicking his tongue against the swollen bud, thrusting his middle finger into her pussy. She was tight and hot and wet around his finger, and he sought to fill her further by adding his index finger. As he fucked her with his hand, he ate her pussy, feeling an almost unbearable throbbing in his cock. 

Seeming to read Oliver's mind, Felicity rasped, "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come on your fingers instead of on your cock."

Oliver gently pulled his lips from her sex, his mouth and chin glistening with her arousal. When he withdrew his fingers from her, she cried out at the loss. Sucking on his fingers, Oliver reclined and propped himself up on his elbows. "Come here," he growled.

Felicity lowered herself to her knees and eagerly straddled his hips. She hovered above him, but the head of his cock still grazed her swollen folds. Without warning, she impaled herself on him, the thickness of his cock filling her completely.

As he felt himself bottom out, Oliver moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, anchoring his hands on Felicity's hips. "You feel so fucking good," he rasped, matching her steady rocking motion thrust-for-thrust. 

"Oh, my God," Felicity breathed. "You're huge." She planted her hands on his chest, digging her nails into his skin. 

Grinning, Oliver opened his eyes and dropped his right hand between Felicity's thighs. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed slowly. "I'm gonna make you come on my thick cock," he said in a lust-roughened voice. Felicity's walls clenched around him, and Oliver guessed that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He increased his pace, repeatedly pulling out just long enough to elicit a whimper from Felicity before burying himself to the hilt.

Felicity met Oliver's frenzied pace, feeling the first jolts of electricity blooming in her core. "I'm so close, Oliver," she whispered, bearing down on him as if she might come unmoored. 

"Come for me," Oliver growled, teetering on the edge himself. Still tracing slow circles around Felicity's clit, Oliver raised his other hand to her face, cupping her chin. Though his words had been rough, his eyes radiated devotion. 

Whispering Oliver's name, Felicity came undone. Her walls clamped down on Oliver's stiff length, forcing him to surrender to the encroaching tidal wave. Their pace slowed, punctuated by deep thrusts, as Oliver emptied himself into Felicity. 

When they had shuddered through the final aftershocks, Felicity lifted herself off of Oliver and curled up next to him, nestling her head against his shoulder. He kissed her hair and grazed her arm with his fingertips. "I love you," he murmured, draping his arm across her stomach. 

Felicity lifted her head and turned toward Oliver. Meeting his gaze, she said, "I love you, too."

Oliver grinned and leaned up to kiss her. As their lips touched, Felicity's phone rang.

With a huff, Felicity snatched her phone from the floor. "It's Ray," she said before pressing the green button. "Hey," she said as she sat up all the way. 

This time, Oliver didn't feel jealous as Felicity talked to Ray. While he waited, he traced tiny circles on her bare back, gratitude surging through him. 

"Thanks, Ray. See you soon," Felicity said, ending the call. She looked at Oliver and smiled. "They'll have us out of here in five minutes."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "We'd better get dressed," he said, rising to his feet.

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure sleeping with the former CEO of this company two hours after going on a date with the current CEO is a good way to get fired." She stood up and slipped her underwear on.

As she refastened her bra and stepped into her dress, she noticed a tiny red light blinking above the watercolor painting on the wall. "The security camera," she whispered, pointing at the light. 

Tugging his shirt over his head, Oliver paused. "We don't have security cameras in the elevators here."

Felicity shook her head. "Queen Consolidated didn't have security cameras. Palmer Technologies does. Ray asked me to weigh in on the brand. I had no idea they'd already come in or that he'd had them installed."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "So we just..." he trailed off, gesturing helplessly at the red light.

"Fuck me," Felicity whispered, dropping her head into her hands.

Unable to stifle a laugh, Oliver replied, "I believe I just did that."

For a moment, Felicity scowled at him. Then, she laughed. "I guess I have some security footage to erase," she said, allowing Oliver to envelope her in his arms. 

"Felicity Smoak, are you embarrassed? I mean, I know I'm currently unemployed and kind of homeless, but I didn't expect you to discriminate based on class," he teased.

Laughing, Felicity hugged him harder. "I will never hide how I feel about you again."

Heart swelling, Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I will tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives."

As they held each other, the lights blinked back on and the elevator surged to life, carrying them out of the darkness.

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 😊


End file.
